


Learning Experiences (Negan x virgin reader)

by The_mykie_show



Series: Learning Experiences [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Secretly a Virgin, Sex Toys, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_mykie_show/pseuds/The_mykie_show
Summary: When you agreed to be Negan's wife there's one thing that you didn't tell him, you're still a virgin. Thankfully he's more than willing to show you the ropes when the truth comes out.





	1. Chapter 1

They were doing it again, all the wives ever talked about was sex. As of right now they were discussing the best sex they'd ever had, Negan made their lists in every category, usually at number one. 

You wished you could melt into your chair and disappear from this conversation. You couldn't admit to them that you were still a virgin. You just couldn't. 

You'd joined the wives about two weeks ago, out of a combination of struggling to earn enough to points to live off of with your depression and anxiety constantly getting in the way, and partly a genuine attraction to Negan. He offered, you said yes, and then the little fact that you'd never gotten past second base came to haunt you. Negan had yet to ask you about sleeping with him, he said you could take all the time that you needed to be ready, and he wouldn't pressure you. Of course he wanted sex from you, it was part of agreement and a big part of why he had wives. 

It wasn't that you didn't want to have sex with him, you were attracted to him, you always had been from day one at the Sanctuary. You were just nervous. What would sex feel like? Would it hurt? Would you bleed? What if he didn't like what he saw once he had you naked? It was all so nerve wracking.   
The other wives are now swapping stories of their best time with Negan, and you decide you should leave before they ask you to share. 

You rise from your seat and drop the magazine you were reading on the table, hurrying to your room, you hear the click of high heels behind you before you're even in your door, and hear a soft knock on the door frame. 

It's Frankie, leaning her slim frame against the wall.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” she asked, twirling a piece of her bright red hair around her finger. 

“Yeah, yeah. I'm all good.” 

“I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable with all the sex talk, sometimes we forget our…. lifestyle is a little unconventional, especially for this world, and it takes some getting use to.” One of things that surprised you most about the wives was how supportive they were of each other, they were never catty or jealous with each other, never fought over Negan's time or who he wanted when. 

“I appreciate that, but it's all good. I don't care if you girls want to talk about sex, I just don't really want to share myself.” 

She nods “Noted, and that makes sense.” she waited by the door, as if she knew you had something on your mind. 

“Hey Frankie… what if, hypothetically, I told you that I've never had sex before?” You watched her face, waiting for her to laugh at you, but the only emotion that crossed her features was surprise. 

“Well, hypothetically, I don't see it being anything to worry about. As long as you're honest about your needs, Negan has enough experience I'm sure he can handle it.” you only have a moment to be grateful that Frankie doesn't seem to care enough to say anything to the others, even though you know that she knows it isn't a hypothetical situation because a familiar deep voice speaks from the hallway. 

“Handle what?” Negan himself appears in the doorway behind Frankie, leather jacket open over a white t-shirt, Lucille propped on his shoulder, and his signature smirk in place.

“Oh I would tell you, but you know Sherry’s rule, ‘what we talk about when you're not here is none of your business’ she'll be pissed if I share.” Frankie says. 

“Suit yourself then. I need a minute with Y/N, you mind leaving.” shit, how much did he overhear?   
Frankie nods, shooting you a look of sympathy on her way out the door. 

“Okay, how long were you standing there?” you ask him. 

“Long enough to know your little hypothetical situation ain't hypothetical at all, is it sweetheart?” you shake your head, looking at the floor. 

“Virgin huh?” he smirks. Then he sees the way you're looking at your feet. 

“It's nothing to be ashamed of baby, there's nothing wrong with waiting if you aren't ready.” his hands lifted your chin to look at him. 

“And of course you can wait as long as you need to, but I'm not gonna lie, knowing that I'm the first man who's gonna get to touch you like that, to fuck you, is hot as hell.” you have to admit that you agree that is hot as hell. You feel nervous. 

“What if I'm never ready?” you blurt out. 

“Well then nobody is going to make you, least of all me, but I think you will be eventually. Can I ask you a personal question?” you nod. 

“Why haven't you had sex?” 

“I guess I just never met the right person, never felt like I was ready. And then the world ended and it was no longer a concern at all… Until now. And I was always such a nervous person, even before all of this, the idea always scared me.” his hand strokes your cheek softly. 

“What is it that you're nervous about?” he asks. 

“I don't know… Pain I guess, I'm scared it will hurt, and there'll be blood. Does it hurt?”

“Maybe a little at first, but it really shouldn't, not if you're relaxed and turned on. Most of the time when it hurts it's because the guys’ an asshole who doesn't know what the fuck he's doing, you'll be in good hands with me.” 

“Have you ever done that before?” you ask. 

“Taken a girl's virginity? Yeah, a couple of times. It's really not that big of a deal. Society puts too much pressure on virginity in general, the bottom line is whether or not you've had a dick in you or not doesn't really mean shit at the end of the day. It doesn't define shit about you.” the reassurance and lack of judgement from Negan eases some of your nerves, but doesn't completely satiate them. Your fears are still there in the back of your mind. 

Without the internet to turn to like in the old days before the world fell, you do the next best thing and find some old magazines and start flipping through them for some sex tips. When you are ready you don't want to be a disappointment in bed, you also start materbating, learning about your body and what you like.   
The first time is awkward, you don't really know what you're doing and you don't have an orgasm. 

The second time you're more confident, more comfortable, laying back on your bed wearing the sexy little nightgown you'd taken from the last batch of lingerie Negan had brought to the wives, you run your hands down over your body, and squeeze your breasts, and softly pinch your nipples.  
It feels good, you like it. It sends little tingles down your body directly into your core. While one hand squeezes your breast the other slides down your body to the hem of your panties, slipping under the fabric to tease yourself. 

Just then your door swings open and a familiar whistle echoes through your room, your hands freeze and Negan’s whistling choked into silence. He stares at you, clearly shocked but turned on by seeing you like this. 

“Are you playing with yourself, honey?” he asks, even though he clearly knows the answer. You nod, withdrawing your hand from between your legs. 

“Are you thinking about me touching you instead?” he asks, and you nod again. 

“Have you made yourself come like that baby?” 

“No.” you admit. 

“Feel free to tell me to fuck off if you want, but mind if I stay and watch?” he sees your apprehension and immediately offers reassurance “only if you're comfortable with it, and I won't touch you. Just watch and offer some help if you want.” you finally nod, Negan smiles and locks your door behind him. 

“Atta girl, now show me how you turn yourself on?” he sits down in the chair at your desk, spinning it to face the end of your bed and flopping down. You awkwardly reach for your breasts, rubbing your nipples until you feel them swell and the warm heat spreading to your core. You can feel his eyes on you, it makes you a little self conscious. 

“You nervous?” he asks.

You nod “A little, this is only my second time doing this. I feel a little weird about this.” 

“I can leave if this is too much, it's never too late to take back consent.” 

“No, no I want you to stay.” you take a deep breath and let your hand slip lower, reminding yourself that this isn't anything Negan hasn't seen before, and he was here because he wanted to be, because he thought it was sexy. 

You lay all the way back, spreading your legs, you feel a little strange and vulnerable under his stare, but you like it. 

Your fingers slip back into your panties, and some of your confidence returns when you feel the little shock of pleasure when the tip of one finger brushes over your clit, you tease it again making your hips buck against your hand. 

You make eye contact with Negan while you let your finger circle your entrance, you slowly slip it inside for the second time in your life, you're a little surprised at how much wetter you are this time. Is it because Negan is watching you pleasure yourself this time? 

You slip another finger inside yourself, and slowly begin to stroke your walls, learning what feels good and what doesn't do much for you. 

“That's it baby girl, just do whatever feels right.” he reassurances you. 

You keep stroking one spot inside you that feels really good when you touch it, but you don't feel an orgasm coming on yet. Your moans turn from pleasure to frustration after a while.   
You can feel yourself ache for release, but you can't reach it. 

“What's wrong baby?” Negan asks after a few minutes. 

“I can't um…” you trail off awkwardly. 

“Come?” he asks raising his eyebrows. You nod. 

“Do you want me to help you?” part of you wants to say no, but the other part wants the throbbing ache in your core to be satisfied. 

“Okay, I want help.” you finally relent. 

Negan stands from the the chair, sitting down on the end of your bed, he gently pulls your hand out of your panties and to your complete surprise raises it to his lips, slipping the fingers that were inside you into his mouth to suck off your juices. 

“Just lay back, and try to relax. There's nothing to be afraid of, if anything makes you uncomfortable just tell me and I'll stop okay?” you nod and his hands gently spread your legs. 

“Most women can't come from just being fucked, you might just need a little more simulation.” he says, moving your panties aside. His thumb softly circles your clit, and your eyes roll back in your head. Dman his touch feels good, and something so erotic about knowing his fingers are the only ones to have ever touched you there. 

“Feel good?” he asked, letting his thumb keep circling your clit and drift lower before going right back up. 

“Yes!” you moan, it becomes hard to keep still and you wiggle your hips against his hand. 

“That's it, do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?” his thumb stills on your clit, making you whine with frustration. 

“I want it.” he uses one hand to hold your hips still and you feel the foreign but definitely not unwelcome feeling of his finger at your entrance. 

“There you go, just relax and let me make you feel good,” your hand automatically grips his wrist when you feel his index finger slide inside your heat. 

“Oh!” you let out with a little surprised breath as your walls clench around his finger, he gives you a moment to adjust before he adds his middle finger, you feel a little stretched but it isn't painful. 

“Still feel good?” he asked, you nod. He gently strokes your walls until he finds the spot that makes you withre against his hand. His tumb begins to circle your clit again at the same time. 

“Damn babygirl! You're so tight.” 

You take his other hand that isn't between your legs, gripping it tightly. 

“You like that huh? You like feeling me fuck you? If you think this feels good wait until you feel the real thing.” you squirm and move your hips against his hand, desperate for more friction. 

“You gettin close?” you nod, feeling a coil of pleasure building in your core. 

“Just let it happen baby, come nice and hard for me.” 

“Negan!” you moan loudly when you feel the coil snap, waves of pleasure wash through your body, making your eyes roll back in your head and your toes curl, your back arches, pushing his fingers deeper.   
His fingers don't still inside you until the last trimmer of pleasure leaves your body.   
It felt even better than you thought it would, your whole body feels loose and relaxed, and everything is tingling with aftershocks. 

It feels like Negan scratched some itch deep inside you that you didn't even know that you had until it was gone. 

Negan gently removes his hand from between your legs and you open your eyes to see its soaked in your juices. You feel a little embarrassed until he licks the fingers that were inside you clean again.   
He gently cleans you up with a tissue and puts your panties back. In place, pulling your nightgown back down to cover you as well. 

He lays down next to you, kissing your forehead. 

“See? Nothing to be nervous about.” 

“Yeah, I feel and idiot now. I could've been enjoying this for years if I hadn't have waited. I'm glad my first time was with you though.” you touch his face.

“I am too. Fuck that was hot, knowing I'm the first person who made you come.” 

He moves against you just right and you feel his erection, it makes you remember he needed release too. 

“Should I take care of you now?” you ask tentatively. 

“Only if you want to, if not it's fine, I can do it myself.”

“Can I watch?” you ask sheepishly. 

“Fuck yeah, you sure as shit can.” 

He rolls onto his back, tugging his pants and boxers down to free his erection. He was big, it makes you a little nervous again that he won't fit inside you when the time comes.   
You watch carefully as he spits in his hand and starts to touch himself. Running his hand up and down his shaft, stopping only to rub his tip where beads of precome form every and now then, learning how he pleasures himself. 

You watch his face too, the way he squeezes him eyes shut, the way he groans when he rubs the tip, how a vein in his neck bulges and jaw clenches when he gets close to his orgasm.   
It doesn't take long for him to bring himself to the edge, not as long as it took you. You figure it's experience working in his favor. 

He lets out a deep moan as he pushes himself over the edge, his body spasming with pleasure as yours did moments ago. He keeps jerking himself until his erection softens, and his hand stills, covered in his come. 

It's your turn to take his hand and lick his fingers clean, sucking them into your mouth like he did with them moments ago. They taste bitter and little salty, but you don't mind so much.   
“Fuck baby, I can already tell the sex is gonna be great with you.” 

“How?” 

“You might be innocent right now, but there's a dirty little girl underneath it all. Trust me on that.”


	2. Oral sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan comes home from a long supply run and you take some stress off him with some good old fashioned oral sex.

You practiced what Negan had taught you that night almost every day, sometimes with his help, other times while he watched, other times on your own. You learned what you liked, and were eventually able to come on your own, but it was always more intense when it was Negan's fingers inside you. 

You whithred on your bed with your hand between your legs, on the brink of your orgasm when you heard a familiar knock on your door, followed by a whistle. 

“Daddy’s home babygirl!” you don't know why he bothered knocking if he was just gonna walk in like that. 

“Well shit, I was not expecting that.” he says when he sees how you're spread out on your bed. Somehow you doubt that he had a problem with coming home from a week long trip collecting supplies from other communities to find this. “But I ain't mad about it either.” he flops down on the bed with a loud groan, he's clearly exhausted, the bags under his eyes and at least a week's worth of scruff on his jaw tell you he hasn't had much of a chance to rest, and he's favoring his shoulder, probably sore from using Lucille too much. 

“Are you okay?” you ask, stopping pleasuring yourself and sitting up next to him. 

“I'm fine, honey, just tired. Don't stop on my account. Unless you need my help?” even exhausted and sore he's still a horny asshole. 

“How about I do something for you instead?” you ask. 

“I mean if you want you could rub my shoulder, it's a little fucked up.” 

“If you want, but wouldn't Frankie be better suited to that job?” 

“Well I didn't go see Frankie though now did I? I wanted to be here with you.” you don't have time to be touched by his words for long before his mind rolls right back into the gutter “Or you could rub something else.” he jokes. 

“I'm just fucking with you! What did you have in mind?” 

“I don't know” you admit shyly “Maybe you could show me how to give you a blowjob?” you never thought you'd see the day Negan was speechless, but right now he looked utterly shocked. You were pretty sure you heard him actually choke on his own breath. 

“Fuck I like that idea! I mean are you sure you want to do that though? Are you really ready? You haven't given me a handjob yet.” you always appreciated how good Negan was about making sure you were comfortable and really wanted to do everything you did with him.

“I think I'm ready.” 

“Okay, if you're sure, you won't catch me complaining.” 

You lean over and kiss him, it's gentle and sensual at first but quickly heats up, and before long you're straddling him while his tongue explores your mouth. You feel his erection swelling against your ass and you know that he's more than ready. You break the kiss. 

He feels your nervousness “You don't have to do this if you aren't ready, you're not obligated to and I don't want to push it too far.” 

“You're not pushing, this was my idea. Just tell me what you like?” 

You help him out of his clothes, he gets in a sitting position on the edge of the bed leaning back on his elbows, and you drop to your knees on the plush rug covering the cement factory floor. Once his boxers are off and you're confronted with the very large reality of the situation you feel the nerves bubble up again. 

“What if I can't swallow you?” you ask sheepishly. 

“That's okay, just do as much as you can, make up for the rest with your hand.” you really hope he wasn't expecting too much from you, you were pretty sure this would be the worst blowjob he's ever gotten. 

“What if I can't keep you hard?” 

“That won't be a problem, trust me.” he says dryly “you'll do fine, don't even worry about it.” he takes your hand and wraps it around his hilt, “Just like that, now just suck on the head.” he gently twines his other hand in your hair and guides you down. You tentatively take the tip of his member between your lips, and suck softly. 

He swears and groans “Good girl, just like that.” something about him calling you a good girl makes a rush of warmth go straight to your core. 

Your confidence slowly grows and you try to swallow him, you gag a little and back off. “Just take a deep breath through your nose when you swallow.” he instructed, and when you get up the nerve to try it it's way easier. You don't gag and you manage to swallow most of him. You eventually gain the confidence to start bobbing your head up and down while your hand works what you can't swallow. Your eyes water a little bit, but you honestly don't mind the feeling. 

“Fuck baby, you're already amazing at this.” his hips are twitching, and when you look up at him you can see he's gritting his teeth and your bedsheets are balled up in his fists as he tries not to thrust in your mouth. He's trying to take it easy on you this first time.

You pull off him with a pop, tracing the vein on the underside of his cock with your tongue, and then sucking his head back into your mouth. You bob your head a few times more before he groans. 

“I'm close, if you don't want me to come in your mouth you need to stop.” he warns you. 

You shrug and keep going. 

“Goddamn! I think I'm in love.” he groans and you almost choke on his cock for the first time since you’d gotten the hang of this. He couldn't really mean it like that could he? 

You don't have time to think about it further before you feel his body tense and he's coming in your mouth with a loud groan. You try to swallow what you can, but some escapes. 

He takes your face in his hands, thumbs gently brushing your cheekbones “Was that okay?” you ask. 

“You did good baby, not bad for your first time at all.” he pulls you up off your knees and flips you over so you're under him on the bed. 

“Now let me return the favor.” he says nipping at the skin of your neck lightly. 

“I don't know, Negan.” he stops and pulls back to look at you. 

“Is that a hard no or are you just nervous?” he asks. You have to think about it for a moment, part of you wants it, the other part is uncertain and scared. 

“Just nervous I guess.” 

he leans in close to your ear whispering against it “Have I ever hurt you before? Made you uncomfortable? Scared you?” 

“No.” you answer. 

“have I ever steered you wrong in bed?” he softly nips your ear lobe. 

“No.” you answer again. 

“You're safe with me, I'll always take care of you.” you feel his lips against your neck and you melt against him. “Let's just try it once, if you don't like it that's okay, I stop as soon as you say the word.” his lips brush lower on your neck, closer to your cleavage. 

“Okay. just go slow?” 

“Of course. Just lay back and focus on how it feels when I touch you. There's nothing to nervous about, it'll feel good.”

He pulls your top down, you aren't wearing a bra and your breasts spill out, his lips drift lower over the swell of your breast, before he sucks your nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. 

“Oh!” you moan softly, your breath hitching and your back arching into his touch. The soft sucking combined with slow licks is damn near orgasmic, when he stops you whine in protest. 

“If you think this feels good, wait until the main event.” you don't see how it can get better than this and you don't have time to think about it before he takes your other swollen bud in his mouth while his fingers gently pinch and rub the one he'd just finished with. 

You were wrong, it can get better. 

Your whole body feels hot and tingly with pleasure, and you can feel you've absolutely soaked your panties by the time he stops. 

“You still with me babygirl?” he asks. You nod as he puts your top back in place, and takes off your panties. 

“Shit darlin, you're drenched. Did you come from that?” 

“No, but I got close.” you admit. 

“I'll remember that. You want me to try to give you an orgasm like that sometime?” he asks while his hands rub inner thighs. 

“Is that a thing?” you ask, genuinely intrigued.

“I've heard some woman can but I've never done it before, that one will be a first for both of us.” his fingers part your folds and begin to circle your clit. “Now just lay back and spread your legs.” you do as he says, closing your eyes and relaxing into the familiar sensation of his touch. He puts your leg over his shoulder and you feel his warm breath on your folds, it's so new to you that it makes you squirm a little. You feel so vulnerable and exposed in a way that you never have before. This is different from all the times he pleasured you or watched you do it to yourself. 

“It's okay baby, just relax.” he reassured you before taking the first soft lick against your clit, the feeling makes your breath hitch, and when he does it again a loud moan falls from your lips. 

You feel his scruff rubbing against your thighs, it's weirdly erotic. 

His tongue thoroughly explores every inch of your folds, stopping to give extra attention to any little spot that makes you lose your breath 

It's such a strange but pleasurable sensation. It's so intimate, you feel like the two of you couldn't get any closer. 

He stops for a moment “You want to keep going?” he asked, and you nod. 

His tongue teases your clit, and then dips lower, circling your entrance before dipping inside. You let out a moan grabbing his hair, desperate for more. 

You feel him suck your clit, combining it with slow, well timed licks just like he did with your nipples, it makes your toes curl and your eyes roll back in your head, your hips move involuntarily. 

He somehow knows exactly what you need, just when you feel like you're going to lose your mind from how empty you feel he slides two fingers inside you. You're so wet they slide in effortlessly, and he quickly falls into the familiar rhythm of stroking that little spot deep inside you that makes your walls clench with every perfectly placed thrust. 

His fingers rubbing you combined with his mouth on you feels like heaven. You can tell you're close to your orgasm but you try to hold it off, you don't want this to end. 

You can't hold it off anymore when his tongue strokes your clit in perfect timing with his fingers, you come hard, harder than you ever have, your walls clenching around his fingers tightly, and your back arching off the bed, you try to scream his name but no sound comes out. 

His fingers keep fucking you until the last spam of your orgasm subaides, but he doesn't stop licking you until he's lapped up all the wetness, making you whimper every time he laps at your overly sensitive clit. 

Once he's sure he's licked you clean, he pulls away with a smirk on his face and leftover wetness glistening in his scuff. 

“Wow.” you breath out, as he lays down next to you. 

“I know.” you're too satisfied and happy to even be irked by the incredibly smug smile knowing what he had just did to you put on his face.


	3. Vibrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan helps you experiment with a sex toy for the first time.

“It’s big.” you fidget nervously with the toy, turning it over in your hands, feeling the surprisingly realistic shaped bulbous tip and ribbed rubber shaft of vibrator.

You almost couldn’t believe Negan would waste the resource of the double A batteries needed to run the small motor in the base of the sex toy, but it really shouldn’t be a surprise to you, Negan never spared any expense when it came to his wives pleasure.

“Not as big as the real thing, you can handle it and I’ll help you. If it makes you feel better we can use lube. I don’t think you’ll really need it though, you take my fingers so good, this won’t feel much different. Just a little wider and goes a little bit deeper. And the vibrations will blow your mind.” he assures you.

Negan was always bringing you and the other girls little gifts back from his trips to other communities and outposts, mostly alcohol, chocolates, books, cds, any odd little requests one of his wives had he did his best to find it. However, every once in a while he’d bring something a little dirtier home. Apparently the Saviors had found a sex shop on their last supply run into the ruined city, of which Negan of course got first pick of the haul, finding some interesting stuff for both his wives and himself to enjoy. For some reason you were the first person Negan thought of when he found a small, vaguely dick shaped, ribbed vibrator at the bottom of the box.

“You really never experimented with toys before?” he asks.

“No, Negan, you know I didn’t even masterbate before you showed me how.” you remind him, turning a little red in the face.

“I know, I know. It just always surprises me how innocent you are,” he leans in and whispers in your ear “and how fucking hot it is that I get to corrupt that innocence.” his breath on your ear makes you shiver in anticipation, and just like that you’re putty in his hands.

“So, what do you say? You want to try this thing out?” one of his hands twist in your hair, pulling your head back to look up at him while the other palms your ass, slipping under the short skirt of your dress.

“Okay.” you relent, and Negan couldn’t be happier, anytime he gets to fuck you in a new way he lights up like a kid in a candy store.

Pulling you into a kiss, while his hands unzip your dress and slide it off to fall onto the floor in one smooth motion.

He doesn’t bother removing his jacket or shirt, but he does loosen his pants in preparation for the hard on he’s about to get. And pushes you back against the bed. He stops to take in your half naked body, it always makes you fidget when he stares at you like that, especially knowing that you’re wearing the crotchless panties that came with the last batch of lingerie he’d brought.

“Hold up a fucking minute.” he grabs your legs and spreads them, giving him a perfect view of your already damp folds through the hole in the thin lace garment.

His hand leaves your thigh, running a finger gently down your slit.

“Damn darlin’ you’re making me want to forget the toy and just stick my dick in you. You’re gonna like it rough and dirty, I can already tell. I know you’re not ready for the real thing yet, so let’s just see how well you take something a little smaller.” he doesn’t take off the panties.

He warms you up with his mouth, his tongue exploring your body as thoroughly as the first time he ever went down on you, lapping at the wetness that formed at your entrance, and teasing your clit, before sliding his fingers inside you, working your sweet spot a little and scissoring you open.

Once Negan is satisfied your wet and open enough, you hear the faint buzz of the vibrator, and feel the tip of it against your clit, making you draw in a sharp breath. The feeling is intense, sending violent shock waves of pleasure right to your core, Negan guides the toy up and down your slit, letting the tip press against your entrance teasingly before he glides it back up to your clit.

“You ready for me to fuck you?” he finally asks, and you nod, desperate for some relief. He switches off the toy, pressing the bulbous tip against your entrance. And you feel the tip begin to slide inside you, the nervousness bubbles up again.

“Negan wait… Can you use a little lube?” you know you’re absolutely soaked, and there’s really no need for it, but it’s comforting to know it’s there. He smirks and reaches into his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and generously coating the toy.

“You ready now?” the tip presses against your entrance again and you nod.

“Just relax, let it slide inside you just like with my fingers.” you feel pressure, and the girth of the toy stretching you. It’s bigger than his fingers, and it’s noticeable.

You let out a shaky breath, your body getting used to the feeling of being so full.

“You okay, baby?” he asks, stilling the toy inside you.

You nod.

“Good girl, I’m going to slide it all the way inside you now.” you nod again, you feel the toy slide deeper, your body doesn’t resist at all, eagerly clenching around the rubber shaft, while Negan pushes it in all the way to the base. You fist the comforter under you with a gasp of pleasure as he slowly pulls the toy almost all the way out of you and thrusts it back inside. He’s going slow, taking it easy on you, part of you appreciates his gentleness, another part of you, a more primal and sexual part, wishes he’d just fuck you hard and deep already.

You have to admit the anticipation the slow pumping of the toy is giving you adds a whole new level of pleasure to the experience.

“You ready for me to turn it on?” he finally asks once he’s satisfied that your used to the girth of it stretching your walls.

“Yes!” you moan, and he flicks the vibrator on, sending a violent jolt of sensations through your core.

You didn’t know what you were expecting but it wasn’t for it to be this intense, the simulation is almost too much. The tip of the vibrator is pressed perfectly against that little spot that made your eyes roll back in your head whenever Negan massaged it with his fingers, making your body edgerly clench and throb around the shaft. It feels so much

different than his fingers, it isn’t just the wider girth or deeper penetration, it’s the way the soft rubber almost molds to your body, letting your throbbing walls guide it right where you need it, and the vibrations… Oh God the vibrations!

He wasn’t kidding when he said it’d blow your mind.

Negan gradually increased the speed and pressure as he moved the toy in and out of your needy pussy, each time the head of the vibrator left your sweet spot you groaned in frustration, followed by a moan of relieved pleasure when he thrust it back inside.

“You like that baby?” he asks, his lips suddenly against your ear. “You like having that tight little pussy filled up? If you think this is good, if you think you’re all filled up now, just wait until it’s my cock fucking you.” you feel your body start to clench tighter, a sign of your impending orgasm.

“Now how about you come for me? Show me how hard you’re gonna come when I bend you over this bed and fuck you for real?” the tip of his index finger on his free hand teasingly strokes your clit, adding a new dimension of pleasure. You can tell your soaking both the panties and the comforter, but neither of you mind.

It only takes a few more well timed thrusts of the toy to make you come undone around it. The vibrations prolong your orgasm by a significant amount of time, it’s so intense all you can do is desperately grip the lapels of his leather jacket, you can’t even moan or cry out in your pleasure.

Your back arches off the bed, your pussy has never felt so full and tight, throbbing hard with each wave of your orgasm, and soaking the toy and Negan’s hand in your juices.

Once the final wave subsides Negan slides the toy out of your body, leaving you feeling so empty you bite your lip to hold back a frustrated whimper.

“Hot damn! You’re fucking soaked sweetheart.” Negan exclaimed when he held the vibrator up to the light, watching it glisten along with his hand. “you’re gonna be a squirter, I can already tell.”

He drops the toy and licks your wetness from his fingers, watching him sucking his fingers clean gives you an idea and you reach for the toy, sliding the head between your lips, and circling it with your tongue, tasting yourself mixed with some lube. Negan watches you with lust blown eyes, you take a deep breath through your nose and swallow the toy down all the way, it’s easier than his cock, and you’re able to pull the clean toy out of mouth without gagging.

“Holy fuck, look at you! My dirty little girl. Why don’t you get on your knees for now, baby?”


End file.
